Bleu Haired Boy
by mimipotterlover
Summary: HP NextGen with a hint of Gossup Girl :   SRY bad summery...R&R plzz it's my first FanFic


CHAPTER ONE

It was the first day of school and Blair's mother had already dropped her at Kingcross station with a brief goodbye hence she was late for work. Blair was standing in front of the purple train that's going to Hogwarts. She look around at all those unfamiliar faces and decided to go on the train. Unfortunately she couldn't pick up her bags. Hey a girl can't pack enough clothes :P

Do you need some help? She heard a voice asking

She looked up to see a really tall boy with blue hair. Um sure thnx. She replied

He picked up her bags and got on the train. Do u want to find a carriage? He asked her.

Sure. She replied. They found an empty one at the end of the train and he loaded them on the shelf. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. He was really cute but hot at the same time. He looked like a puppy :D I'm teddy lupin by the way, and you are?. He asked. Blair Waldorf.

-Nice to meet u Blair

-You too teddy, nice hair by the way.

-He laughed: thx I'm a Metamorohmagus which means I can change my appearances, I got it from my mom.

-Cool ,does your mom have blue hair too?

-I've never met my mom, or my dad, they both died when I was just a baby

-Oh teddy I'm so sorry

-It's ok, so what year are u? I'm 6th.

-5th and in what house?

-Griffindor

-Me too. She said happily

-Well I've never seen u around! You're new?

-yeah I used to be homeschooled.

-Cool well I have to go now my friends must be waiting for me. See ya

-Bye. She was a little said that he left and she didn't see him the whole trip.

Chapter two

We finally arrived to Hogwarts, it was dark outside but we were able to see the beautiful castle. I wasn't hungry coz I ate on the train so I went straight to my dorm. I tidied my clothes and stuff until the door opened and three girls came in laughing, they stopped when they saw me.

-Hello-the tall one with brown hair said- I'm Mellissa Wood and you r?

-Hi I'm Blair Waldorf .

"I'm Molly weasley" the ginger one with glasses said.

"And I'm Alice Longbottom" the short one with black hair said.

-Nice to meet u all, so what year r u guys in?

-we're all 5th Molly told me.

-Cool so am I. and we stayed up all night chatting and I knew we were all going to be best friends.

The next morning I woke up very happy, school was awesome so far. I can't believe what I was missing all those years. I was excited about everything but most importantly that I was going to see Teddy 3

When I came downstairs to the common room ever one was staring at me, I heard them whispering: "oh, so this is the new girl Dumbledore was talking about" and "She is so pretty" and stuff so I went and stood with my roomies. "wow Blair everyone is talking about you" "Yeah I a kinda noticed" but really I was only searching for one particular person until I saw him

"Hey teddy" I practically yelled from across the room, he smiled a small smile and half waved at me. Not really the reaction I was hoping for.

"How do you know Teddy Lupin?" The three of them asked at the same time.

-"I met him yesterday at the train" I said sadly, did he not remember me or something!

-"well I wouldn't wonna get seen in public with him, not unless u wonna wake up dead or something" Melissa told me. What the hell I thought "And why is that?" I asked, was he like dangerous! "because of _her_" Alice said looking at the stairs behind me. I look where she was looking and I saw a SUPERMODLE or at least she could be one. She tall and thin blonde that looked like she just stepped out of a fashion magazine. "Who is she! "That's Victoire Weasley" "Wait weasley?" I said looking at alice confused "she's my cousin but I don't really like her" she explained. "But why would she kill me?" "you could say that she can get a bit too jealous over her boyfriend" "YOU MEAN TEDDY IS DATING HER" I screamed.

CHAPTER THREE

It has been almost a month since school started. Everything was going great. I had made many friends, classes were fun and my life would have been perfect except I haven't spoken with teddy since first day. Seeing Teddy and Victoire making out all the time really broke my heart. When she was around Teddy wasn't allowed to talk to anyone, not even look at them which really made me hate her, from my heart.

"Miss Waldorf may I have a word with you?"

"Sure professor Danobi!" It was the potions teacher

" well since you're the best in class, I would like u to sit next to mister Lupin today, he may need a little help with today's potion. Miss Victoire Weasley plz exchange you seat with Waldorf" I couldn't have been happier, but when I saw the look Victoire gave me, I became terrified. I sat next to Teddy and he honestly looked happy to see me. "Hey there" he said cheerfully. Thanks God I picked me and Mell's seast as far away from Teddy's desk as possible. "Hey teddy what's up" "I'm really glad u sat here, I really missed u" he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Just being near him made me happy. The rest of the class went great, we talked and we laughed like the past month didn't happen and we have been best friends ever since that first day. When the bell rang we both looked sad and he said "Goodbye Blair" with so much sorrow like it was going to be the last time he would ever see me, so I knew things were gonna be just like before, like we don't even know each other

The next day when I got back to the dorm I saw a little folded piece of paper on my bed, I opened it and saw:

_**Dear Blair,**_

_**Would you please meet me tonight by the lake at 12 after midnight!**_

_**I have something I want to tell you, and please you have to not tell anyone.**_

_**Please show up**_

And it wasn't signed. Normally I wouldn't have gone but this time I felt like I should. I looked at my watch and it was 10:30 I still had some time.

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

I went to the lake after every one fell asleep. On the way I thought about who would it be, it was a kinda hard since many guys asked me out, but I never said yes. I knew who I wanted even though he wasn't available and apparently never will be, at least I know who it wouldn't be. I sighted as I got off the castle and towards the lake. When I got to the lake it was too dark so I said "lumos" and looked around. There was no one next to me so I felt a little scared.

"I'm so glad you came" I heard a voice behind me say. When I heard that voice my heart skipped a beat.

-"Teddy! Is that u?"

-"U look surprised"

-"I-I never thought it would be you"

-" who did u think it would be!"

-" I had no idea who to expect"

He stepped closer to me and held my hand. It felt so good "Look Blair I really like you, I have since the first day we met. And yesterday in potions class, I remembered how much I enjoyed your company." "Teddy I…" "Don't say that you don't feel the same way, I know you do." "I do Teddy but…" " Don't say but, Blair, we both have feelings for each other. Why the hell would you drought it" "What about Victoire!" I asked, "Did u tell her" he looked down s "No. I haven't" "Why not?" I asked, I was getting upset. "I really don't wonna break her heart. She loves me too much" He really looked sad. "Are you asking me to date u secretly!" "Please, just let me ease it to her first" "No Ted I can't do that" " Maybe this would change your mind". He said as he leaned closer to me. His face inches away from mine "I really want this to work Blair". I was about to say something but he didn't let me. The second his lips touched mine I forgot ever thing, I was out of this world, it was like it was just the two of us, no one else no Victoire no anything. I wanted this kiss to last forever. When we finally broke off he asked: "don't tell me that you didn't feel the same why I did". I didn't answer, I just kissed him again, and he kissed back. We stayed by the lake till the early hours of the day, I sat onhis lap while we cuddled and talked. When we decided to go back to the castle, the sun was nearly up.

Chapter five

Teddy and I Have been secretly dating for a week, in which I only saw him at night after every one fell asleep. I wouldn't say that this my vision of a love life, but it was worth it. Teddy was worth it. He made me feel great, I couldn't be happier when I was with him, until that day. I was walking to the common room with Mell, Molly and Alice when I saw them. They were making out in an armchair by the fire place. It was painful to see them and I couldn't handle it. I ran up to my dorm and crashed on the bed while I bursted into tears. The door opened and I yelled: " please go away I need to be alone". The person didn't get out, "I'm so sorry you had to see that". I turned to him "You were supposed to break up with her Teddy." I yelled at him "I'm sorry" he whispered "I don't think I can do that" "WHAT! Why the hell not" "I just can't ok! I'm so sorry" :GET THE F*** OUT OF MY ROOM I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN." He left without a word. And I collapsed

Chapter six

It was the first day of school after Christmas vacation. And I was _not _excited to go back. Even the inter break wasn't enough to fully heal my broken heart. "Hey girls you could never believe what just happened" Alice squealed "James Potter just asked me out" "Congrats Al, it's great for you" Molly said while Mell shot a glance at her and putted her arm around my shoulder. "Sorry B, I forgot James was Teddy's God brother. "It's ok Al, I'm really happy for you." I forced a smile on my face and hugged her. "come on lets go to dinner" Molly said. And we went. On the way in I saw Teddy sitting with Victoire, when he saw me he looked at me but I didn't return his look. "hello dear students and welcome to another semester f school I hope you enjoy it. I know you must be tired and want to go to your beds but I have an announcement to make, there would be a new student joining us. Plz all welcome Shane Diggory." Professor Dumbledore said and a guy came out. He was GORGOUSE, I saw every girl in the hall drool over him. He looked a little nervous when she puted the sorting hat on his head. "Hmm, the hat said, mother in Ravneklaw(sp?) and father in Hufflepuf(sp?)..i know what why don't we put you in..GEYFFENDOR" the whole table cheered especially the girls. I heard the girls from the other tables moan. He came to our table and sat right next to me."Hi I'm Shane Diggory and you are?" every girl in the room was looking at me gelouse."I'm blair walforf, nice to meet you" I shook his hand "what year are u in?" he asked "5th and you?" "6th actually" "oh, ok so where did you move here from?" "Darmstrong(sp?)" "it's my first year here too, I used to be homeschooled. We chatted a lot and I really liked him,he was super nice.

Chapter seven

It's almost Christmas and Shane and I has been hanging out a lot. We have gotten really close almost un separate able unlike Teddy whom I haven't spoken a word to since we broke up. When I got out of DADA class Shane was waiting for me as always, he smiled at me "Hey there, how was your class" "As good as it gets, and yours?" he laughed "It would have been fine if Carla Creevey would stop taking my picture and asking me if I like her hair, I mean it's like I have my own personal stalker." I laughed "Give the girl some slack Shane she's sweet. At least you don't have Vinny McLaggen asking you out every five seconds" " True. So you wonna go for a walk outside?" "sure". We went out in silence, Shane didn't say a word till we reached the grounds near the lake. Until he finally stopped and sat on a little stone bench. I sat next to him, he looked at me and said "so you know that the Christmas ball is coming up right!" "yeah, why?" "Um I was wondering if maybe you would like us to go together, you know, as a date?" he blushed "Um sure I would love to" I blushed too "Awesome" he said happily.

Chapter eight

Tonight was the dance and I was so excited about going with Shane. Mell, Al, Molly and I decided to do our hair and makeup together. My mom had sent me a dress she made for me. It was beautiful, gold and black and an amazing tiara to go with it. Melissa was going to wear a green one and she had straightened her hair. Molly was wearing a short black one with a matching headband. Alice's dress was purple and flow and she made her hair in curls. We all looked beautiful. James and Alice were going together, Mell with Fred Weasley and Molly with David Finnigan Seamus's son ;) .

When it was finally time we all went downstairs and our dates were waiting. I couldn't believe how handsome Shane looked in his tux! "you look beautiful" he told me and I blushed "I mean seriously I can't take my eyes off you" he continued. "you look really handsome yourself" I told him and he smiled. We got to the great hall and went straight to the dance floor. They were playing a slow dance so he put his hands around my waist and I putted both arms around his neck. I had to say I was feeling great, I loved being with him. I rested my head on his shoulder. Close to us in the middle were Teddy and Victoire, I looked at them. She was holding him tight but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at _me. _Or we could say _glaring.._I frowned at him so he lifted Victoire's face and kissed her. I can't believe him, he is so immature trying to make me jealous like that, but I had to admit it did a little so I buried my head in Shane's shoulder and I heared him whisper in my ear "wonna take a break and get out a little?" I didn't want anything more so I said "Please" . we went and sat on the stairs and he said:

-" I have something I wanted to tell you"

-"What is it?"

-"Blair you are an amazing girl and one of my best friends"

-" so are you"

- "but I want us to be more than friend Blair, I think I love you"

Did he just say the (L )word! I looked at him in shock…I knew he liked me, and I liked him back but love! I never really thought about it, however, looking at him I realized, I loved him back.

-" I love you too" I replied, he smiled happily and putted his hand on my cheek as he leaned forward and I met him half way. Our kiss was magical, like a thousand fireworks had exploaded…

Chapter nine

I was extremely happy with Shane. He was the perfect boyfriend. We went out on dates to Hogsmead or by the lake, we hung out together all the time. We were the IT couple everyone loved.

"Bye Babe see u later" Shane told me then kissed me.

"bye" I said, I didn't have a class now so I decided to hit the library to do some homework. I was halfway through my astronomy one when I saw someone standing next to me I looked up and it was Teddy.

"I dumped Victoire" he said before I could say anything.

"Why?" was the only thing I could say.

"Because I don't want to be with her anymore. I want to be with you."

"Ted I have a boyfriend"

"Then dump him!"

"I can't dump him!"

"why not!"

"because I love him"

"do you! Do you really!" he asked. stroked my cheek, he had a way to make me like him all over again.

"I_I…"

He cut me off with a kiss and I didn't help but kiss back.

"okey" I told him" " I'll break up with Sane"

"Good" he said.

Chapter ten

-Teddy's pov-

So Blair and I have been dating for a while now. she is really great, she understands me in a way Victoire doesn't. Vic is so perfect which is the reason I broke up with her, I don't need someone to make me feel bad underprivileged.

I was entering the common room when I heard:

"dude why do you even wonna ask her out?"

"Man have you even seen her!1? she's the hottest chick in the entire school"

"yeah but you know she is in love with Lupin!"

"Who cares! It's not like I'm gonna marry her.. besides it would be easier getting her heart broken"

"heart broken or not, Victoire Weasly is way out of your league."

"She's not!"

"haha she is."

It was enough for me to know that the guy was Max Reggolds, the quidditch team's beater who's famous for his wide selection of girls. I had to warn Vic about this.

"hey Victoire I need to talk to you"

"what do you want!" she asked

"you know Max Reggolds!"

"yes what about him?"

"he's gonna ask you out and you can't say yes"

"why the hell can't I !"

"coz he's bad for you"

"you can't tell me what to do or not Lupin! If I wonna go out with him I will" and she stormed out of the room to her dorm.

A few days had passed since that and I had almost forgot about it until one day I decided to go to class early and I saw them. They were making out. Vic was sitting on the desk and he had his hands around her waist. I didn't know what happened to me when I saw this. I was in RAGE.

-Victoire's pov-

I was making out with Max before class when Teddy walked in on us. He looked like he just got hit on the head with a baseball bat and the next thing I knew he had grabbed Max by his collar and banged him against the wall and started hitting him. I ran to them and started to get Teddy off Max and yelled "What the hell Teddy get off of him!" and he did. When Teddy dropped him Max got out of the room running, How brave.

"What the hell Teddy! You can't keep interfering in my life like that!" I cried at him "don't you have your own girlfriend to protect!" as much as those words hearted me I said them. He looked down sad and said in a low voice: "How did we end up like that! You know, with our relationship?" "well I think we both were huge idiots" "totally especially me" "No I had my fare share of idiocy as well.." he stepped closer to me and said: "leaving you was the biggest mistake I have ever done. I was stupid and scared and I didn't know how to love. But now, if you give me a chance, I swear I wouldn't hurt you again." I knew he was telling the truth so I told him "I love you, always have always will" " I adore you" he replied. We kissed for a long time and it was the best kiss I have ever had.

The end

Teddy and Victoire got married right after they graduated Hogwarts. Teddy became an Auror just like his mother while Vic became a stay-at-home mother. They had four kids: two boys called: Remus and Joseph, and twin girls called: Fleur and Katelyn.

Blair and Shane got back together and got married for two years then divorced.

Blair worked for her mother's fashion designing company and later married an American millionaire businessman called Chuck Bass and moved to new York with him, they had two kids: a boy called Patrick and a girl called Clair.

Shane became an actor who became famous all around the magical world for his role in the TV series Gossip Witch :P Later he married another actress and had one girl called Emma


End file.
